The Great Loathing Of Valentines Day
by octopi-are-hilarious
Summary: * Why, you may ask? For the simple reason Hestia loathed everything about it, with its colour pink and love hearts crowding everywhere, it was enough to make her sick.


Hestia Jones was not a girlish person. She didn't blush or giggle because she believed it was quite stereotypical for a girl to do such a thing.

In fact, she played as a one of the chasers on the Gryffindor team alongside with her best friend Dorcas Meadowes. She had been told she had anger management problems and had been sent to see a counsellor since her last outburst. Honestly, who could blame her? I mean, it was none other than the Marauders that had set her off. But it was mostly Black who lit her fuse, got her to loose her temper the most out of all four of them.

Hestia refused to look like a dim-wit in anybodies eyes, especially _that _Fabian Prewett, and wear the colour pink. She confessed this to Dorcas and she had been eavesdropped on by none other than Black, the pain in her arse, who yelled out, "You already are a dim-wit, Jones!"

Unfortunately today was Valentines Day or Singles Awareness Day as you know it. Hestia found herself irritated by the fact that everything surrounding her was pink, this had been suggested by possibly one of the most idiotic person there was, Hestia, as well as others were surprised to see that Gilderoy Lockhart was chosen as prefect, he was most certainly not the sharpest tool in the shed.

The day wore on, everywhere she looked there were the colours pink, and bloody hell even Dumbledore had worn a bit of pink as well. The Prewett twins; _that _Fabian and Gideon made the day absolutely _spiffing _by changing the colour of the food to, guess what, pink. Her favourite colour. Hestia had glanced up during lunch and saw that Lily Evans, that idiot of a girl who James Potter constantly sought after, was giggling with a her close friend, Marlene McKinnon, about a Valentine she had received earlier from Potter. Hestia felt the urge to roll her eyes back in her head.

She hated Valentines day.

Why, you may ask? For the simple reason she loathed everything about it, with its colour pink and love hearts crowding everywhere, it was enough to make her sick.

James Potter, her quidditch captain, had the habit of scheduling a practice every morning at 6 o'clock which was ridiculous. Hestia constantly wondered if Potter was just nocturnal or just a little bonkers in the head. Black had made a scathing remark about her and how she resembled an ogre in the morning, and of course when she went to attack him she had to be held back by Potter, who was unfortunately his best mate.

Hestia despised practice, but loved the actual match. She despised it because besides Dorcas, the only person the only person who was prepared to talk to her was Marcus McGregor, but even she could tell he did not like her for the simple reason that she was not a fairy princess. Dorcas during practice was not herself and constantly (not to mention quite embarrassingly) stared at Marcus McGregor for almost the entire time. Gideon and _that _Fabian Prewett found her too amusing and possibly a little scary, so they didn't intervene and help hold her back. James Potter was never seen at practice without his brilliant plans to get Lily Evans. And Sirius Black, well Sirius Black in Hestia's opinion was a bloody, arrogant git, albeit to the eyes of the other ladies in Hogwarts he was a sex god.

Although it may be a day she loathes, she will tough it out because she knows that life is full of surprises, laughter and tears.

Although she pretends those are the reasons she loathes Valentines day, there was one more about the stupid day to add to her bitterness. For today was the anniversary of her mother and father getting attacked and killed by Death Eaters. She had cried enough to fill more than enough water for the Black Lake, hypothetically speaking because she thinks it's a bit dim-witted if she was speaking about that literally.

She not a dim-wit because she knows that You-Know-Who is quickly gaining power, she knows this because she is not oblivious to the world unlike some. She knows that there are to be more deaths and wars later in life, hell even now. She knows. Yet she still remembers in the back of her mind that life is full of surprises, laughter and tears.


End file.
